Computer chassis can be used in rack systems to hold a variety of computer components, which have many different sizes. For example, a single computer chassis can hold multiple modules, where each module is configured to hold specific computer components. In order to hold multiple modules within one computer chassis, conventional chassis need to be permanently configured with partitions according to the size of the modules. Partitions provide the structural support for a computer chassis to hold more than one module.
However, these permanent partitions, as used in conventional chassis, force users to maintain a large variety of chassis bodies that are configured to support every combination of module sizes. If a single module needs to be switched out with another module of a different size, the entire computer chassis needs to be replaced. This results in high costs because all possible chassis partition configurations must be supported and readily available for use. This also results in additional burdens because any size change in the installed equipment necessitates replacing the entire computer chassis.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer chassis design that does not require switching out the entire chassis when replacing modules in a computer chassis, where the replacement modules do not have the same size as the original modules.